


Culture

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [115]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e10 Caged Heat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture

Alfhildr misses the cold, sometimes. She misses playing skáktafl and kvátrutafl.

The girl called Jo bares her teeth and spits blood at her. "Fuck you, Meg," she snarls.

"Ooh, there's a thought," Meg says—she only thinks of herself as Alfhildr in moments of weakness.

She doesn't miss her old games that much.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Order of the Knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252292) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki)




End file.
